Just a Coincidence
by BabyMandie
Summary: She came as a famous analyst and now she has drawn them all into trouble as a blast from the past hunts them down one by one. What happens when her knew family has a chance to end up like her old one? Greg x OC


Ok I don't own CSI Nor do I own Panic At The Disco so don't sue me I have no money really I don't I work my ass off just so I can spend my money keeping my car running.

Just a Coincidence

Chapter 1

First Day Nightmares

It was your first day working at the lab and you stood nervously trying to flatten your long black hair. Your icy grey eyes scanning everything in the room going over the molecular compounds that most of them consisted of. A man walked in, he had curly grey hair and calculating eyes. He spotted you and stopped in mid step. "Hello?" he asked curiously. "Hi, I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Steele. I'm the new trace lab worker…" you say hesitantly. He looked stunned and then his features quickly changed. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour" he says. "But sir, its 8:00. This is the time you told me to come" you say not sure if you should be contradicting your new boss. He stopped looked at his watch then shook it and stuck it by his ear. "Oh look at that my watch stopped" he said with a chuckle. You looked unsure and he seemed to notice. "So you are the infamous Cassandra Steele?" he asked with a smile. You nodded your head this was nothing like what you had expected it to be. "Well I'm Gilbert Grissom but everyone just calls me Gil or Grissom. Take your pick. So you were the one that broke open the Henderson case while still in school?" he asks sounding interested. "Not really all I did was find a hair imbedded in a piece of their trace evidence. Anyone would have found it upon inspection of the evidence and I just happened to be the one inspecting it" you say modestly. "Nonsense I followed that case closely they said it was inspected 3 times before they even let you look at it" Grissom said with a smile. You turned away slightly as a blush came to your face. "Come on I'll introduce you to all the CSIs" Grissom says as he walks out of his office. You walked around the halls until two women come walking up. "Ah Cassandra this is Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows" Grissom said pointing to each one. You shook their hands. "Please call me Cassi its much easier" you say. All of them nod and you and Grissom continue walking down the hallway. "So Grissom is this our new and talented trace lab analyst?" asks a tall man while a slightly shorter man smiled from along side him. Yet again a slight blush graced your features. "And these two would be Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. Guys this is Cassandra Steele she says just call her Cassi" he says introducing you to the two men in front of you. "Well Cassi if there is anything you need just ask me and I will be happy to help" Nick says with a smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine" you say with a smirk. Grissom takes you to the lab and shows you the basic set up of everything there. "Thanks Grissom I think I'll fit right in" you say happily. "Alright well you get started then I'm gonna go see Greg he is our DNA guy and I hear he is backed up." Grissom say taking his leave. You look around and notice a CD player of to one side. Smiling happily you run over to it and pop in a CD and placed your bag and raspberry Snapple on the desk in the corner. Pressing play you started setting yourself up. Cleaning the white board and getting everything ready all while Panic at the Disco was playing loudly in the background.

You had been working for an hour now the CD on repeat and everyone who walked by just smiled at your antics. You were almost done as your favorite song came on once again. So while writing on the white board you couldn't help but sing the words you had condemned to memory.

"Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time

Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me

Good, good now we're making some progress

Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat

And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well

Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Applause, applause, no wait wait

Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:

It seems the artists these days are not who you think

So we'll pick back up on that on another page

And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well

Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen

Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes"

You spun around quickly as you heard the music click off. There stood Grissom and another young man. "Well I see you're quite comfortable" Grissom said with a smirk. You laughed a little embarrassed that they caught you singing. "Don't be embarrassed you're good, real good" Grissom said with a smile. "Thanks" you say with a smile. His eyes wandered over to your work. "You did all this in an hour?" he asked sounding amazed. "It wasn't hard they are all basic compounds and mixtures. If you know your organic chem. well then you can pretty much figure anything out." You say shrugging your shoulders. The other man kept looking between you and Grissom. "Oh Greg this is Cassandra Steele. Cassi this is Greg Sanders our DNA analyst" Grissom said. "You shook his hand with a smile on your face. He smiled back and somewhere you could feel yourself getting nervous. "So who was that?" Greg asked. "Panic At the Disco. Amazing band" you say with a smile. "I like them think I can get a copy?" he asks. "I'll see what I can do" you say with a smirk. "Hey Grissom got a sec?" Sara says as she comes walking into the lab. "Yea?" he says turning around. "We got a vic. But when we got to her the liver temp was 101" Sara says. "Were there any burn marks?" Grissom asks. "No and we found her in her bathroom" Sara says. You couldn't help but listen in. "Can I see the body?" you ask butting into the conversation. Both Sara and Grissom looked at you curiously. "Sure I guess" Sara says. They took you to the morgue and there laid a young woman on the table. You took off your ring and ran it across the victim's forehead. You watched as a black line became visible. "That's what I thought" you say with a smile. "What?" Sara asked slightly confused. "She has an iron deficiency. And most likely the reason her liver temp was so high was because she probably just got out of the shower when she was attacked." you explain. Grissom smiled at you and so did Sara. "You are going to fit in just fine" Grissom said as you headed out of the morgue.

You were walking down the hallway and stopped as you watched Greg working in the DNA lab. You don't know why but you stayed there for a little while watching him concentrate on his work. He turned to look at something and the next thing you knew you were flying backwards down the hallway. You put your arms over your face as quickly as you could. You back slammed into a wall and thank god your arms were covering your face because next thing you felt were hundreds of shards of glass cutting into your front side. You slid downs the wall and slumped over. You could faintly hear the sounds of screams and people rushing around but the world was fading fast from you. You slumped over to the side as you lost all consciousness. You awoke sometime later to the sound of voices. "How is she?" you heard a male question. "She'll live. We removed all the glass but she is going to be sore for a while and she will have some scaring." Another male said. "Is she awake yet?" the first person asked. "Not yet but you can go in if you like" the second said. "Thank you" the first said and you heard a door open. Slowly you opened your eyes to see the white walls of a hospital and Gil Grissom standing in your room. "Hey" you say weakly. "Hello yourself. How are you feeling?" he asks. "Tired" you say. "Your luck you know that? The glass missed your face and neck because you covered yourself with your arms" he said. "What happened?" you ask. "There was an explosion in DNA" he says. "Is everyone alright?" you ask worriedly. "Greg will be fine and so will you everyone else near it only had minor cuts or bruises. We were lucky no one died" Grissom said. You looked relieved. "You rest now and I don't expect to see you back at work for a few weeks" he says. "I'll be there next Monday" you say. "I'll kick you out" Grissom says. "But what am I supposed to do?" you ask. "Go watch day time TV I hear its pretty good now a days" he says with a smile. "What and get addicted to soap operas no thank you" you say and laugh slightly but stop quickly because it hurt. "Yea the doctor said you'd be sore. Get some sleep" Grissom says before turning to leave. "Hey Grissom?" you say and he turns to look at you. "Thanks for coming to visit me" you say. "Hey I had to make sure I wasn't responsible for killing a star trace lab analyst" he said with a smile. You watched him walk out the door before slowly falling back asleep.


End file.
